We're partners and roomates!
by Rumplejemima
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were excited for their field trips when they realized that they were told to be partners with the Rowdyruf Boys! Mega Fluff. BubblesxBoomer, ButtercipxButch, a bit on BlossomxBrick. Lemon warning!doujinshi baised.
1. We're partners!

CHAPTER 1: We're partners!  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were excited to go to their field trips! They already packed their things, took a bath, changed their clothes, and brushed their teeth and they're ready for an excellent trip! They went to school with their backpacks. The teacher told them to fall in line. The teacher told them their partners in the field trip. "NO WAY! I WON"T LET BUTCH BE MY PARTNER!!!" Buttercup whined. "Me niether!" Blossom whinned also. "Oh please be quiet. This could be your chance to bond" the teacher said. "Besides, its not that bad" Bubbles said, drinking her bottle of water. "WHAT?!" Buttercup said angrily. "You mean you want to be partner with a Rowdyruff?" Blossom asked. Bubbles blushed. "NO! That's not what I mean! i just mean that being partners with them won't kill us. I mean we're the powerpuff girls!" Bubbles said. Blossom and Buttercup a looked at each other. Blossom sighed. "I guess you're right" Blossom said glumly. "Yeah. We should at least have fun" Buttercup said glumly. They went inside the bus. Blossom was sitting next to Brick, Buttercup was sitting next to Butch, and Bubbles was sitting next to Boomer. "Now everyone. I want you all to behave. SInce all of you are already 15 or 16, you should behave" the teacher announced. "Yes ma'am!" The students chirpped. The bus started to roll. Blossom took a TotalGirl Magazine and began to read while Brick listens to his Ipod. Buttercup took out her PSP and began to play Soulcalibur and Butch took out his DS and decided to play whatever his game would be. Bubbles just stared at the window, and Boomer talks to his friend which is sitting infront of them. Bubbles waited for this day for a long time. She had a deep crush on Boomer, but it looks like her sisters won't allow it. At the few field trips they were in, Boomer was only with his girlfriend, Sam. Bubbles hated Sam. SHe want Boomer all to her own. Sam was sitting behind her, who was also staring at the window. Bubbles wanted to talk to Boomer, but he's a rowdyruff and he hates her. So Bubbles decided to keep silent. On the other hand, Butch was in love with Buttercup. But with Buttercup's boyish personality, it looks like she's not intrested in him, it even looks like she's not intested in love! Butch was about to talk to her when he realized that the only reply he'll get from her is a "shut up". So he remained silent. Blossom on the other hand, does not like Brick. She only like him if he acts responsible and smart. The two of them are the only honors in school. Brick doesn't like her also, even if his friends tries them to get together, but they always fail. Blossom looks like she's not interested in love and her head is always on studying. Her eyes aren't for her to stare at boys, her eyes are for reading and looking at the problems that should be solved in school. Bubbles took a deep breath and decided to get a conversation with Boomer. Boomer already stopped talking to his friend and looks pretty bored. "Well, here goes" Bubbles thought. She took another deep breath and talked to Boomer. "So, are you excited for our field trip?" Bubbles asked Boomer. Boomer looked at her nastily. "What do you care?!" he snapped. Bubbles glared at him. "I was just asking!" Bubbles snapped back. "Just don't talk to me. You're embarrassing me" Boomer said and turned away. "I'M embarrassing YOU?! What's so embarrassing to talk to a powerpuff!? Its not like you're gonna die! WHy!? Are you afraid that The Powerpuff Girls will kick your butt?!" Bubbles said angrily. Boomer was suprised of what she said. She never talked like that to anyone! Well, except for Buttercup. Buttercup and Bubbles always fights. "Just shut up" Boomer said. Bubbles sighed and stared at the window again. Butch was dying to talk to Buttercup. So he decided to talk to her. "What are you playing there?" he asked. "Its called none of your buisness" Buttercup snapped. "None Of Your Buisness? How do you play that?" Butch asked. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it? I'm telling YOU,that its none of your buisness" Buttercup snapped."Why do you really have to be so grumpy?! I'm just asking what are you playing and now you're making a fuss about it!?" Butch snapped back. 'Just shut up! I'm concetrating!" Buttercup said. "You're concetrating? Why can't you concetrate on your studies huh?!" Butch said angrily. "WHy?! ARE YOU MY MOM?!" Buttercup siad angrily. Butch gave in and kept his mouth shut. "Great. I blew off my chance" Butch thought. As for Blossom and Brick, nothing special happened to them. Still the same as always."We're here guys! In the "ocean adventure!" the teacher called. Everyone cheered except for the PPG and the RRB. "Now everyome, in case you won't get lost. Hold hands with your partners and always fall in line! Got it?" the teacher called. "Got it!" the students chirpped. Everyone went down with their hands holded. Bubbles doesn't want to hold Boomer's hand cause he was pretty mad at her. And she knew that he doesn't want to hold her hand. Just then, she felt someone holded her hand. She looked at her hand and realized that Boomer was holding her hand. "You don't want to get lost, right?" he said. Bubbles blushed and nodded shyly. Boomer only did this because he felt bad that he snapped at Bubbles like that even though she was just asking. Buttercup and Butch doesn't want to hold hands. Butch wanted to too, but he'll just get a bug punch. Buttercup also doesn't want to. The teacher went to them and told them they should hold hands. They grumbled and held hands. Blossom were also told to hold hands. They first went to the dolphins. The dolphins made great tricks. All of them were sitting at their chairs while watching the dolphin. Everyone stopped holding their hands, but Boomer and Bubbles didn't realized that they were still holding hands. but, after 5 minutes, they looked at each other and then at their hands. They blushed and quickly let go and looked at the other way. After the dolphin tricks it was time to go back to the bus and go to their other destination. 


	2. Boomer and Bubbles

CHAPTER 2: Bubbles and Boomer At the bus, Bubbles was still staring at the window, and Boomer was bored. The teacher was singing at the mike which was pretty annoying. Boomer took out some bag of cookies. He was eating his cookies. He looked at Bubbles who was still staring at the window. "Want some cookies?" he asked. Bubbles looked at him and blushed."No thank you" she said shyly. "C'mon, you need to eat. Its going to be a long trip. Remember, this is a 5 days field trip" Boomer said. He gave Bubbles some cookies and Bubbles ate them. "Ouch!" Buttercup cried. "Sorry!" Butch said. 'ARe you ok there Buttercup?" Bubbles called. '"Yeah. I'm ok" Buttercup said. Sam changed places with her partner, which she is now behind Boomer. "Sweety, can I have a cookie" she asked Boomer sweetly. Boomer looked at her and gave her one. Bubbles grumbled and stares at the window angrily. Boomer looked at Bubbles' angry face. "Hey, why do you look so angry?" he asked. "Nothing" she said. Boomer smirked. "There's no need to get jelouse. know I'm very attractive" Boomer said boastfully. Bubbles blushed. "What?! I'm not jelouse! I just have a headache that's all" Bubbles said. "Ok. If that's what you say" Boomer said. 


	3. Buttercup and Butch

CHAPTER 3: Butch and Buttercup Buttercup was rubbing her wound at her knee. When they were about to go to the bus, she accidently tripped and got a deep wound. Butch looked at her knee. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt" butch said. Buttercup looked at him sarcasticly. "Ya think?" she said. "Don't worry. Mom made me bring a first aid kit" Butch said as he took out his first aid. Buttercup looked at him, confused. "What?! You have a mother?! Who is it?" she asked suprsingly. Butch hesitated. "Hmm... I'm not sure if he or she is a girl. But I know he's completely red" Butch said. Buttercup almost threw up. "Never mind" Buttercup said. Butch added some medicine in Buttercup's wound. "Ouch!" she yelled. "Sorry!" he said. "Are you you ok Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah! I'm ok!" she called. The pain of her wound vanished. "Is the pain gone?" he asked. "Yeah. thanks" she said and went back playing her PSP. She didn't realized that she was blushing and Butch can see it. He smiled. 


	4. Broke, Boyfriend, threatened

CHAPTER 4: Broke, Boyfriend, threatened.  
While Bubbles and Boomer eat their cookies, and Butch and Buttercup were chatting, the bus broke. "Everyone! Our bus just broke! Its a good thing there's a hotel nearby. So we'll stay there for a week. I'll call your family and tell them the bad news. You all will be staying in the hotel for a week" the teacher announced. Everyone went inside the hotel. The teacher said who is their partner should be their roomates. Bubbles and Boomer went inside their room. The room was beautiful and clean. The only problem is there was only one bed. Bubbles blushed because that means she would be sleeping with Boomer in one bed. SHe looked at Boomer, who was already unpacking his things. It looks like he doesn't care. Bubbles sighed and started unpacking her things. "Well, looks like we're going to sleep in one bed" Boomer said, lying down the bed and listening to his Ipod. Bubbles' blush got more red. Buttercup and Butch went inside the room. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU IN ONE BED!!!!" Buttercup whined. "Yes! I'm sleeping with her!!!!" Butch thought happily. "So? Its not my fault we have only one bed" Butch said. Buttercup grumbled and start unpacking her things. Butch unpacked his things as well. Buttercup lyed down the bed. Butch also. Butch can smell Buttercup's lavender scent. Bubbles bought a lavander perfume for Buttercup, and Buttercup always use it. He loves her scent. Buttercup blushed because she was lying down with Butch in one bed. "This is an uncomfortable pose" Buttercup thought nervously. She remembered what Blossom told her and Bubbles.

FlashBack:  
Blossom: Remember, whenever you are near with the Rowdyruff boys, they can get pretty naughty.  
Bubbles: What do you mean?  
Buttercup: Why the heck would you say that kind of thing infront of Bubbles?  
Blossom: WHy? She needs to know right?  
Bubbles: I don't really understand you two. I'm going to the park anyway.

ENd of flashback:  
Butch fell asleep. Butch didn't realized that he moved closer to Buttercup. He was facing Butterup. Buttercup can feel his breath. Buttercup's blush got more red. She turned away and faced the other direction. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist. "WHat's happening?! I can't move! Why?" Buttercup thought. She felt Butch's breath in her neck. "Oh no! Please don't!" Buttercup thought.

Bubbles, on the other hand, was sewing her doll octopus. Their door opened and it was Sam. "Sweety, you borrowed my CD. WHere is it?" Sam asked Boomer. "Huh? Oh, its right here" boomer said. He can't reach Sam so he gave it to Bubbles. Bubbles walked over to Sam and gave it to her. Before Sam may leave, she held Bubbles' arm and whispered. "Being roomates with Boomer is great huh? But if you ever do anything, I'm going to kill you!" she whispered angrily. She smiled at Boomer and left. Bubbles was scared, of course. Even if she has powers. She is scaredy cat. "What did she tell you?" Boomer asked Bubbles. Bubbles looked at him and gave him a fake smile. "Nothing" she said.

Butch smirked, his arm wrapped around Buttercup's waist. "You smell perfect" he said. Buttercup's blush got more red. She can't move at all. "Umm... Butch, this isn't really the time" Buttercup said. Butch ignored her and sucked her neck. Buttercup giggled but tried to stop. She gave in and giggled. Butch heard her and smirked. "You like it do you?" he asked. Buttercup kept silent. Buttercup turned to Butch and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Butch's neck while they do their french kiss. Just then, their door knocked. "Buttercup? ARe you there?" a voice said. "Great. Sorry Butch." she said as she stood up and went to open the door. Butch rolled his eyes and went to get something on his bag. Buttercup opened the door and there was a man with spike brown hair, and emerald eyes, with a light tan skin tone. "Hi Michael! Its good to see you!" Buttercup said and hugged Michael. "Of course baby. You called me your bus broke so I came to see if you're okay" he said. Butch grumbled. Buttercup looked at Butch. "Oh, Michael. This is Butch. He's my roomate." Buttercup introduced. "Butch? Well, nice to meet you. Make sure to take care of Buttercup. And don't do anything sneaky" Michael said. Buttercup blushed because of what they did a while ago. Butch glared at Michael. "Bite me" he said. "Ouch. Well, I gotta go now. Good to see you're okay Buttercup. Bye" Michael said as he kissed Buttercup and left. Buttercup closed the door. "Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" Butch asked. "Why? Isn't is obvious?" Buttercup said as she took out a manga and read at the bed. "Well, if I knew I won't be doing what I did a while ago" he said angrily. "Oh stop being a drama queen" Buttercup said, and continued reading her manga. Butch sighed and lied beside Buttercup. He fell fast asleep. 


	5. Boomer and Bubbles in love

Chapterv 5: Boomer and Bubbles (In love)  
It was already the next morning and Bubbles woke up earlier than Boomer. Boomer was still asleep. She placed some blankets on top of him and got out of the bed. She decided to take a bath. She poured some hot water in the tub and she took off her clothes and got in. She relaxed for a bit. She light some of her scented candles around the bathroom. She fell asleep, daydreaming.  
She didn't realized that she was underwater. Boomer woke up just to find that Bubbles wasn't there. "Good. Now I can stop acting so good to her" he said. He decided to take a bath. He opened the door of the bathroom, and he saw the bathtub was filled with water. He looked inside the water and saw Bubbles, drowning in her sleep. "bubbles!" he cried and pulled her up. She woke up. She realized that Boomer was infront of her. "Ahhhh!!!! Get out!!!!!! Get out!!!!!!!" Bubbles said, blushing like mad. "Sorry!" he said and left the room. Bubbles panted with some ebmarrassment. She took out a deep breath and wrapped a towel around her. She bringed her clothes in the bathroom so she changed her clothes there. She wore a blue mini shirt with a cute white bunny on the center, and she wore black mini skirrt with chains which Buttercup gave her, and some blue and black sandals to match. After changing her clothes, she went outside of the bathroom. She saw Boomer, sitting at the bed, waiting for Bubbles to get out. He looked at Bubbles and blushed, imagining what's inside of the clothes. "The bathroom is all yours pervert" Bubbles said angrily, but blushing. Boomer glared at her and went inside the bathroom. Bubbles brushed her hair and tied it in pigtails. SHe was thinking about what happened while ago. "Stupid Boomer. Just barging in like that" she mumbled. "But then again, he was just saving me" Bubbles said to herslef. Boomer came out with his clothes on. His hair still wet. "Hey, sorry what I did a while ago. I was just trying to save you anyway" Boomer said, combing his hair. "No, its okay. Thanks anyway" Bubbles said shyly. Boomer was secretly having a bit crush on her because she was foriving, yet sexy. 


	6. Buttercup and Butch Fluff

Chapter 6: Buttercup and Butch (Fluff)  
Buttercup woke up and saw Butch, already dressed and listening to his Ipod. Buttercup took a bath and wore her clothes. She wore a dark green t-shirt with a logo that says "Bad Girl". She wore her black mini shorts and her black boots with chains. She brushed her hair. She sprinkled herself with some lavander perfume, which Butch loves. But still, he pretended he didn't notice it. He was lying in the bed, reading his manga. Buttercup looked at his eyes and saw that he's still jelous of Michael. "Hey. WHy are you so jelous of Michael? He's not that bad" Buttercup said, lying at the bed beside him. "I'm not jelous. I just don't like him" butch said. Buttercup smirked and took Butch's manga. "Would I kiss you to make you feel better?" she said, smirking. Butch blushed and didn't know what to say. Buttercup was never like this. But it looks like she likes to kiss him. He smirked. "Of course.WHy would I skip your kiss?" he said and they kissed, Buttercup on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist then his hands traveled around her body. He reached her thighs and start rubbing them gently. He loves to touch Buttercup's sexy legs. He let out a quiet moan, and Buttercup likes it. 


	7. Bubbles and Boomer true feelings

Chapter 7: Boomer and Bubbles (True feelings)  
Bubbles was at the Gloria Jeans, drinking a nice cup of coffee. After that, she went outside to shop for a while. Just then, 3 men blocked her path. (She forgot how to use her powers much cause she doesn't use them anymore). "Hi there little girl. Looks like you're all alone" the other man said. Bubbles was scared. "Yes I'm alone. And I don't have time for you" she said, try to escape from them. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Little girls like you shoudln't ignore us" the other man said as he held Bubbles' hand behind her. "Let go of me!!!" Bubbles said angrily. "We can't. We want you" they said as they drag Bubbles. "Let go of me this instant!" Bubbles cried. "I know what we'll do with her. We'll play a little game" they said. Just then, Boomer came. He saw the boys, won't let go Bubbles. "Hey! Let her go!" Boomer said. "Ha! Why would we lsiten to a little boy like you?" the other man said. Boomer got annoyed and threatened them by showing his lazer. "Ahhhh!!! This boy is a freak! let's get outta here!" the guy said and they ran. Bubbles rubbed her sore wrists. "Thanks for saving me" Bubble said. "Well, they were jerks." Boomer said. He left, followed by Bubbles. It was getting late and they were still outside. Boomer already treated Bubbles dinner and they were going back to school. "Thanks for the dinner" Bubbles said shyly. Boomer smiled at her. "You're welcome. You deserve it for being such a sweet girl" Boomer said, putting his hands behind his head. Bubbles stopped. No one was in sight. Boomer looked at her with a worried face. He walked towards her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Boomer... I... I... I... Love you! I love you!" Bubbles said and immdietly kissed Boomer on the lips. Boomer was shocked he can't even move. A powerpuff? Likes him? Even if their arch enemies? He broke the kiss. "Sorry. But, I have a girlfriend and I love her" he said. Bubbles' heart shattered to a million pieces. She cried and pushed Boomer and ran back to their room. She banged the door and went to the bed and cried. Boomer sighed nd went inside the room. He saw Bubbles, crying, her face burried in the pillow. "Hey, Bubbles. C'mon, its not a big deal" Boomer said. Bubbles ignored him. He sighed and lied down beside her.

Well that's what I can do. Please post some reviews about what you think and tell me what is the problem about the story and I'll change it. And also, please post some reviews whose more romantic.


	8. Boomer and Bubbles more in love

Chapter 8 Boomer and Bubbles (More in love)  
Boomer woke up earlier than Bubbles. He also love her but he can't tell her. He stares at her, thinking that he broked her heart and she probably hates him right now. Bubbles woke up and yawned. She looked at Boomer and glared at him. She didn't said a word to him and went to take a bath. After taking a bath and changing her clothes, she left the room without saying anything to Boomer. She knocked at Buttercup's door. But it looks like they're still asleep. Boomer was already changed his clothes and thinking what situation he was in. "Why the heckdid I say that for?! It was my chance to tell her. but i blew it off!" Boomer said to himself. Bubbles went back to her room and looked at Boomer. She ignored him and went to her bed and looked at her doll. "Well, he goes" he thought and he went to Bubbles. "Bubbles, I wanted to tell you something" boomer said. Bubbles looked away from him, but she was listening. Boomer sat beside her. "Bubbles, I know you're going to ignore me but I have to tell you that ... I... I... love... you. I love you" Boomer said shyly. Bubbles blushed and didn't move. Boomer immidietly pulled her up and kissed her. She let go of her doll. She can't control herself cause she also love Boomer. Boomer wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed against her. Bubbles warpped her arms around his neck and let out a moan. She loves how Boomer kisses her. Boomer stopped the kiss and started sucking her neck. Bubbles let out another moan. They lied down and Boomer was on top. Boomer was about to take Bubbles' shirt out when they heard the door knocked. It was Sam. "Sweetie? Are you there?" she called. Bubbles and Boomer immidietly fixed their hair and Bubbles got out of the bed. "Yeah. I'm here" he called and opened the door.Sam came out and kissed boomer on the lips. Boomer know that Bubbles will get jelous so he broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Bubbles is here. It'll be embarrassing" boomer said. "so? Who cares if she's jelous? She have to get use that you love me" Sam said. HEr friends called her. "Well, gotta go. See you later" Sam said and left. At was already 10:00 pm and Bubbles wore her very short blue nightgown that you can see her thighs. Boomer looked at her with lustful eyes. He likes it. Bubbles looked at him and blushed. "Hey, my eyes are up here" Bubbles said. She lie down and started to go to sleep. Boomer turned off the lights and lied down beside her. He moved closer to her. He out his hand at her thigh and started to feel her thigh. Bubbles liked it. She faced Boomer and kissed him. Boomer let out a moan. He kissed her so mad. Boomer made his other hand play with her panties. Bubbles remembered that Boomer has a girlfriend. SHe broke the kiss. "Why did you stop?" he asked. "You have a girlfriend and its not right" Bubbles said. "WHy? Is it wrong to love you? Besides, she doesn't know" he said and started kissing her again. Bubbles tried to push him gently, but Boomer doesn't want to break the kiss. He held her hands and put them at her head and continued to kiss her like mad. Bubbles tries to struggle but Boomer is too strong. Boomer opened his eyes and realized what he was doing to Bubbles. He stopped and let go of bubbles. They were both panting. "What's wrong with you?!" Bubbles said angrily. "Sorry. I just can't help myself" Boomer said. Bubbles wore her bathrobe and left the room. She just wanted to hvae some fresh air. 


	9. Buttercup and Butch, and Bubbles

Chapter 9: Buttercup and Butch, and Bubbles Buttercup and Butch fell fast asleep. Buttercup woke up, just to feel that Butch is rubbing her thighs with his hands gently. It was 10:00 pm. Buttercup blushed. She stopped Butch's hand and got out off bed. "This is too much Butch. I think we should stop" Buttercup said. Butch looked at her with questioning look. "Why?" Butch asked. "Because, I have a boyfriend and I'm cheating" buttercup said, gulity. "C'mon. You can break up with him!" Butch said,annoyed. "Breaking up with him is not that easy" Buttercup said. They heard a knock on the door. "Buttercup? ARe you there?" a voice said that sounds farmiliar. Buttercup opened the door and saw Bubbles, looking very sad. "Buttercup, I need your help" bubbles said sadly. Buttercup let her in, while Butch stood up and went to the chair to eat a piece of cake. Bubbles sat at bed, depressed. Buttercup sat beside her. "What is it?" she asked. Bubbles can't even speak. "Hurry up, Bubbles" Butch said harshly. "Stop that Butch!" Buttercup said angrily and looked at Bubbles. "Its... Boomer..." Bubbles said quietly. Butch heard her said something about her brother. He sat beside her also. "Why?" he asked. "Shhh... let me handle this. I'm her sister" Buttercup said. "WHat about Boomer?" Buttercup asked. "I... I... can't... tell..." Bubbles said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hmm... if you won't tell me. I'll take care of it then. Don't worry" Buttercup said. Bubbles smiled and gave Buttercup a hug. "Thank you!" she said happily. Butch rolled his eyes. "Ok. Go back to your room" Butch said, pushing Bubbles to the door. "Actually, I want to sleep here for a while. I don't want to see Boomer for a while" Bubbles said. Butch rolled his eyes again. "C'mon! The teacher told you that you should sleep at your room!" Butch said angrily. "Butch! Ok Bubbles, you can stay here" Buttercup said. Bubbles pushed Butch and higged Buttercup. "Thanks again!" Bubbles said happily. Butch mumbled some words that is not good for kids. Buttercup made Butch sleep at the floor and Bubbles sleep at the bed. 


	10. The King's Game

Chapter 10: The King's Game Bubbles woke up and saw Buttercup and Butch setting something. "What's that?" Bubbles asked. "You'll find out soon enough" Buttercup said. "Ok. I'll just take a bath" Bubbles said, as she went to the bathroom. She took a long bath and tries to forget Boomer. She sighed. She sprinkled some scented flowers around the water in the tub. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a bit. She heard a noise outside. SHe dried herself and wore her clothes and brushed her hair in the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Brick, Blossom, and Boomer in the room. "Buttercup? Butch? WHy are they here?" Bubbles asked. "They're here to play "The King's Game" Buttercup replied. "Just hurry up and sit down" Butch said. Bubbles sighed. They were no more spaces except for Boomer. There was a space beside him. Bubbles grunted and sat beside Boomer. "Okay! This is how the game starts! I'll mix these sticks and there will be a number written in your stick. But there is also a pic of a king in one stick. Who gets the king can order anyone what to do. He'll order those persons by number. Don't tell anyone your number. The king should order 2 numbers." Buttercup said as she scambled the sticks at the floor. They pick up their own sticks and they looked at their numbers. "Who's the king?" Brick asked. Blossom raised her hand. "Yes! I'm the king!" Blossom said cheerfuly. "Ok. Order anything you want" Butch said. 'Hmm..." Blossom hesitated. "I want number 2 to tell number 4 "I love you" Blossom said. Bubbles looked at her number and sighed in relief. Her number was 5. Buttercup looked at her number and it was 4. She blushed. She looked around and saw Butch looked at her. "I love you" he said, and Buttercup blushed. She likes it when butch tells her that. Bubbles giggled, and Boomer smiled. He loves it when Bubbles giggled. Buttercup scrambled the sticks again. They took each sticks. Butch got the king. "Ok. I order number 5 to make out with number 1 in the closet!" Butch said, grinning. Buttercup tugged him. "Butch! not like that!" she said angrily. "Sorry! I'm the king, and I can order anything I want!" Butch said. Blossom and Brick blushed. The two of them were number 5 and 1. Blossom sighed. "Whose 1?" she asked. Brick raised his hand. Blossom's blush got more red. "What?! No Way!" blossom said, blushing. "Sorry Blossom! You have to do it!" Butch said, grinning. "Why Blossom? I know you can't resist me!" Brick said. Blossom rolled her eyes. The two of them went inside the closet for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time! They came out of the closet, fixing their hair. "See? I told you I'm good at this" Brick said. They went back and sat at the floor again. Buttercup scrambled the sticks again. Buttercup got the king. "Ok. I order 3 to kiss 1 in the lips!" Buttercup said. "And I thought we're not allowed to do that kind of order" Butch whispered to her. Buttercup ignored him. "What?! I'm number 1?! Then whose number 3?!" Bubbles though as she looked around. She looked at Boomer who stood up. "Whose number 1?" he asked. Bubbles blushed like mad. Bubbles stood up and slowly. "I'm number 1" she said shyly. Boomer looked at her and blushed. He have nothing to do but to do it. He held Bubbles' shoulders and kissed her in the lips for 10 seconds. They immidietly sat down, blushing furiously. "Well! That's the end of the game!" Buttercup said. "Everyone! Leave now!" Butch said. Everyone left. 


	11. Buttercup and Butch Lemon!

Chapter 11: Butch and Buttercup (Lemon)  
"Why did you made them leave so fast?!" Buttercup said angrily. "I'm just annoyed!" Butch said. Buttrcup grunted and fixed the bed. Butch saw Buttercup's bag and he decided to look inside. He saw a condom. "Hey Buttercup, what is this?" he asked. Buttercup looked at what he was holding and blushed. "Let go of that! Bubbles gave that to me as a prank girft!" she said blushing as she took it from his hand and put it back at her bag. Butch looked at her. He immdietly wrapped his arms around Buttercup's waist. "I know you can't stay mad at me forever" Butch said, rubbing her upper thighs gently. Buttercup blushed. "Butch, please. This is isn't the time" buttercup said shyly. "What time? All I want is you" Butch said as he gently pushed Buttercup on the bed. Buttercup's blush got more red. "Butch! What are you planning?" Buttercup asked nervously. Butch just smirk. "I want youButtercup. I want you all to mine" he said,smirking. He crawled to bed with Buttercup and they made a french kiss. While they were kissing, Butch was unbuttoning Buttercup'sgreen t-shirt. Now that Buttercup was wearing her bra and skirt, Butch played with the strap of Buttercup's bra. Buttercup let out a moan. Butch undo her bra. Buttercup, with embarrassment pushed Butch and covered her breast. "What the hell Butch?!" she said angrily. "what? I told you I want you right? And you agreed" he said, stillsmirking. "Are you crazy?! What will my sisters' say?" Buttercup said. Butch was still smirking. "They won't know." Butch said as he gently removed Buttercup's hands from her curves. Buttercup's blush got more red, like blood red! Butch's smirk turn to grin when he looked at Buttercup curves. He kissed Buttercup again and sucked her neck. He was almost at her breast. When he reached her breast, he licked her left nipple while his other hand was massaging her right breast. Buttercup moan again, but this time it was louder. Butch stopped and started licking her other nipple while his other hand massage her other breast. "Butch... this... this... is... too... too... much... I think... we... should... sto--" buttercup said but she was interrupted by Butch who kissed her again. While kissing, Butch slowly opened Buttercup's legs. He removed her skirt and undies. Now, she was all naked. After kissing her, he sucked her nipple again and went down to her womanpart. He licked her womanpart while Buttercup moaned louder. Butch took off his shirt and licked it again. "Butch... You... know... I... don't... want... this..." Buttercup muttered. Butch ignored her as he took off his pants. "Wat!" she said as she took something from her bag. She took out the condom. "Wear this" she said as she handed it out to butch. Butch wore it. Buttercupwas nervous because what will happen if her sisters found out? Butch licked her womanhood again. He closed his eyes and went inside her. His manhood went inside her woman hood. He moaned,and Buttercup too. He didn't move. Buttercup looked at him. "Butch? Move" she said, while Butch was on top of her. He nodded and thrusted. Buttercup moaned. Butch hopped harder and deeper. Buttercup didn't utter a word, but moaned loudly. "Buttercup, shout my name. I want to hear you shout my name" Butch said. Buttercup shooked her head and bit her lip. Butch smirked and thrusted in her deeper. Buttercup moaned again. She shouted his name. She did it over and over. Butch moaned. "Say it again and again!" Butch said as he thrusted. He immdietly kissed her like mad. Butch was starting to sweat. Buttercup realized it so she made Butch lie down and now she was on top of her. She hopped faster than Butch. Buttercup moaned loudly. "Faster" Butch said as Buttercup hopped faster. "Buttercup!" he shouted. Buttercup panted while hopping. She got off Butch and layed beside him. Both of them were panting. "What happened a while ago?" he asked, panting. "I don't know" Buttercup said, panting. 


	12. Bubbles and Boomer mega fluff

Chapter 12: Bubbles and Boomer Mega Fluff Bubbles and Boomer went inside their room. Bubbles was blushing of what happened in the king's gam. Boomer look like he doesn't care. "Make sure to call "Pizza Hut" for dinner" he said stretching. Bubbles ignored him and brushed her hair. "Bubbles? Are you listening?" Boomer said. Bubbles got a bit mad for not saying sorry of what he did last night. She still ignored him. Boomer frowned and walked towards Bubbles. "Look, I'm sorry for what i did last night. I just can't control myself that's all" he said. Bubbles was feeling ok when he said sorry. On the other hand, she wanted to kiss him. She looked at him and kissed him on the lips. Boomer likes it so he wrapped his arms around her waist and Bubbles wrapped her arms around Boomer's neck. Boomer carried her, not breaking their kiss, and they went to bed. He kissed her madly and unbuttoned her shirt. He knew that Bubbles isn't the kind of girl who wants him inside her, all she wants is a kiss. He buttoned her shirt again, afraid that she might get mad again. They lied down and still kissing. Boomer was rubbing Bubbles' upper thigh. Bubbles moaned, and Boomer sucked her neck. "But...Boomer...What...About...Sam?" Bubbles asked. Just then, the door opened and there stood Sam. She saw them kissing. "Sam!" Boomer said, suprised. Bubbles was also suprised and took Boomer's hand out of her thigh. "How could you?!" she said and ran. Boomer chased after her. Bubbles felt guilty of what she did. She knew that Boomer has a girlfriend but she can't control herself. Boomer chased after Sam. He held her hand. "Sam, please. its not what you think" he said. Just then, a guy went to Sam and kissed her. "Hey babe, I have fun last night" he said. Boomer was suprised. The guy looked at him. "Who are you?" he said. "I'm boomer! Sam's boyfriend!" he said angrily. "Whoops! I didn't know!" the guy said. Sam remained silent. Boomer pushed her and went back to his room. He saw Bubbles, ordering at pizza hut. She finished ordering and looked at boomer, sitting at the bed, looked really depressed. "Boomer, what happened?" she asked, sitting beside him. "we broke up" he said sadly. Bubbles frowned. "Sorry. Its my fault" she said. Boomer looked at her and immdietly pushed in the bed and kissed. He was on top of her. Bubbles broke the kiss. "I thought you still love her. Don't you feel sad when you two broke up?" she asked. "No. i have you" Boomer said and kissed her again. 


	13. Blossom and Brick

Chapter 13: Blossom and Brick Okay, I made this chapter cause I realized that you like Blossom and Brick, so I read some information about them and made this chapter! If you don't like it, my excuse is that I have a cold and I hate having colds! Hope you like it!

Blossom and Brick wasn't bonding much. They were always quiet and never spoke to one another. Except of their shouting and fighting. Blossom was reading her favorite book and was eating her favorite strawberry ice cream. Brick, was writting an essay about his life. After the king's game, Blossom was blushing the whole time. Brick realized it and smirked. "What are you blushing for?" he asked, smirking. Blossom looked at him and turned away. "Nothing" she said and went back on reading her book. "You like the game The King's Game do ya?" he asked. Blossom's blush got more red. "No I don't! Try to grow up Brick!" Blossom said, not looking at him. Brick's smirk turned into a grin. "I know you like it!" Brick insisted. Blossom gave him a flirty smile. She walked towards Brick. "Yes, I do like it" Blossom said, holding a glass of water. Brick blushed. It was the first time that Blossom saw Brick blush. "And I think I want more" Blossom said, flirtly. "On the bed..." Blossom whispered. Brick's blush got more red. Blossom closed her eyes and was about to kiss Brick. Brick closed his eyes. But instead of a kiss, he felt water splased at his face. "What the hell?!" he said angrily. Blossom laughed and walked away and took her book. "Why would I like to kiss you?" Blossom said, laughing. Brick grunted and went to his closet and changed his shirt. "I knew you were gonna do that" Brick said angrily. "Ha! Then why were you closing your eyes and getting ready for the kiss?" Blossom said as she returned the book at her bag. "I thought you were serious" Brick said. "I thought you said you knew that I was gonna do that" Blossom said, brushing her long, orange hair. "Too bad... I thought it was for real" Brick mumbled and Blossom heard that. SHe blushed again. "For real?! Why the heck I wanna do that with you?! Try to grow up and be like... umm... whoever mature guy" Blossom said and fixed her bow. "I am growing up fool!" Brick said angrily. "Who are you calling a fool! For your information, i'm staright As and a honor student!" Blossom said as she faced to Brick. "Oh yeah! I'm straight As also and I'm the teacher's pet!" Brick said as he face Blossom also. "Teacher's pet?! She didn't say anything about you being her favorite!" Blossom said as she walked closer to Brick. "Oh yeah! At least I'm still better than you!" Brick said as he walked closer to Blossom. "Oh yeah! Well you ar---" Blossom said but was interrupted when Brick kissed her. Blossom blushed like mad. She pushed Brick. "What the heck are you doing egghead!" Blossom said angrily. "What? You like it!" Brick insisted "Grow up!" Blossom said angrily. "Ok! Ok! How about this. We will have a competition. Ok? If you told me "I love You" first, you shall do my any order I order you for a week. And if I said I love you first, I'll do any orders from you for a week" Brick said. "Fine." Blossom said as they shaked hands.

Actually, the lemon or the mega fluff of Blossom and Brick will be a few chapters away! Be patient! More reviews please! Arigato! 


	14. Can't think of a title

Hi everyone! Here's the chapter 14 of "We're partners and Roomates?!" Please enjoy it!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubbles woke up, just to see Boomer asleep. Bubbles giggled, happy that Boomer loves her. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She finished taking a bath, wearing her clothes, and brushing her teeth. she decided to take a walk around the hotel. She saw some bunch of kiosks outside the hotel. She went the "Gloria Jeans" (Its delicous there! Much better than Starbucks! In my opinion). She ordered some coffee and cookies. She ate and drinks her breakfast there. She couldn't stop thinking about Boomer. She paid the bill and went back to their room. She saw Boomer no longer in the bed, probably in the bathroom. Bubbles sighed. She made the bed and fixed her things. Boomer came, finished taking a bath and wearing his clothes. "Good morning Bubbles!" he said gently. "Good morning Boomer" Bubbles said shyly. Boomer kissed her on the cheek then he combed his hair. "You know Bubbles, I'm glad we're boyfriend and girlfriend. It seems that I can really trust you" Boomer said sweetly. Bubbles turned bright pink. "It seems that I can trust you too" Bubbles said.

Blossom woke up and saw Brick, cleaning the room. She gave him a question look. "Hey, what's with this? You never been like this before" Blossom said, getting out of bed. "Nothing. I'm just interested" Brick said. Blossom smirked. "He's trying to impress me so I'll fall for him. I'm not losing this competition" Blossom thought. "Whatever" Blossom said and went to the bathroom. She had another idea to make Brick fall for her. Besides, they are 18 years old. She took of her nightgown and can only see her bra and undies. She went near the door. "Oops! I forgot my toothbrush! But I already dropped my nightgown at the wet floor and I can't wear it anymore. Oh well, might as well go out with my under garments showing. I know Brick won't look" Blossom said aloud. Brick heard what she said and blushed. He already stopped cleaning, and was playing on his PSP. He saw the door opened and came out Blossom. He turned deep red, but pretends he didn't see it and plays with his PSP. But he was secretly watching. Blossom got her toothbrush, but she dropped it on purpose. "Oops" Blossom said in a cute voice. She bended, reaching for her toothbrush. Brick looked at her butt and bit his lip. Blossom got her toothbrush and went back to the bathroom slowly. "Wow. She's hot" Brick said to himself. Blossom smirked and giggled.

Buttercup woke up, and saw Butch was still asleep, without his shirt on. Buttercup thought what they did. She blushed like mad. "Why the hell did I did that?! Why the hell did I do that?! That's not like me!!!!" Buttercup thought nervously. She can't move a muscle. She heard butch yawned and stretched his arms. "Oh, you're already awake. Well, anyway, let's go out and have some breakfast. I'll skip taking a bath today" Butch said as he wore his shirt. "What am i gonna do?! I have a boyfriend and I'm cheating!" Buttercup thought. She hestitated for a while. "Ok, I made my decision. I'll break up with Michael." buttercup thought. "Ok. I'm just going to have a quick bath" Buttercup said as she took a bath. She already wore her clothes and went to Starbucks. They ordered 2 coffee. "I had fun last night" Butch said. Buttercup blushed. "Umm... yeah. Me too" Buttercup said. "I think we should do it again" Butch said. Buttercup's blush got more red. "Not now. My sisters will get disappointed" Buttercup thought. Butch shrugged, annoyed. "Fine" he said.

-  
That's what I can do for a while. I am brain blocked. lol. I need some more reviews. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Note: I'm not saying that Starbucks is bad, Starbucks is pretty good but its just too expensive for me. No offense for the Starbucks Fans. 


End file.
